Sahar the Dawnflower and the Temple of the Redeeming Sun
This major sect is primarily based in the central part of the Eastern Continent, but worship of the Dawnflower is practiced throughout the continent. There is a strong school of thought that the Dawnflower is also the Mother worshipped in the West. This belief is extensive enough that a paladin or priest of the Dawnflower is recognized and given welcome by the Matrons who run the Mother's enclaves in the West. Sahar the Dawnflower Sahar is the goddess of the Sun, a goddess of healing, compassion, mercy, and redemption. She prizes the virtues of compassion and peace, and preaches that if those who follow the path of evil can be redeemed- and are willing to be redeemed- then they should be. However, as kind and loving as She is, she also bids her followers not to be fools. Those of evil who refuse the chance of redemption, who glory in death and slaughter and pain, are brought to swift justice at the blade of the scimitar that is Her favored weapon. She asks Her followers to be adept at the use of the scimitar, both for its promotion of centering the mind and body and so that her followers are able to deal swift, clean, minimally painful deaths to the creatures of darkness. Sahar, unusual amongst the gods of good and light, maintains lines of communication with the deities of evil, always seeking to bring them back from the darkness. Sahar's symbol is a heraldic sun-in-glory cradled in the heart of an open lotus blossom. Many of Her dedicated followers- particularly Her paladins- have Her symbol tattooed somewhere on their body in a special pale gold ink. The Temple of the Redeeming Sun The church of Sahar is mostly composed of altruistic priests who are also ready to be stern should it be warranted. The church is known for blessing crops, healing the sick, and reforming criminals and evil doers. They are often consulted to solve feuds and disputes among neighbors and family. A large portion of Sahar priests are composed of clerics, but within their ranks are also paladins and rangers, as well as a few druids and bards. Some priests work as personal retainers or healers for the wealthy, while others survive on assistance from congregational worshipers. A common form of worship by priests is to awaken with the dawn and give thanks and praise to the rising sun. The scimitar is a favored weapon and its use is held in high regard. Quite a few of Her warriors are trained in the arts of the rogue, both to have those tools in their repertoire should they be needed and to be able to recognize and counter such tricks. The temples of the Dawnflower are open-air buildings. Priests often travel from one temple to the next. The church services are held outdoors, usually at dawn or in the morning, and are joyous affairs that feature singing, dancing, and music. The Temple in Reliquary is a large one built atop the cliffs overlooking the city, facing east to great the rising sun. The Order of the Redeeming Sun is notable for granting reformed evildoers a second chance. Quite a few of its most dedicated priests and paladins come from these ranks. The Order is particularly notable for being able to claim the only known half-drow paladin , though he cannot be called 'redeemed' for he was never evil to begin with, having been raised in the Temple since infancy. Despite this, he is accepted because he is a follower of the Goddess known for redemption and compassion, and he is known as a credit to his Order.